1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting structure and, more particularly, to an adjustable lighting structure having a balancing device and a wire collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting, such as a desk lamp, always has an adjustable lamp. Referring to FIG. 1, a lighting includes a first supporting rod 1, a second supporting 2, a lamp head 3, a base 9 and a balancing device. The balancing structure includes a first hinge 4, a first spring 11, and a second spring 21. The first hinge 4 and the second hinge 7 are respectively provided with joints 43, 73, spring contacts 58, 76, and connecting rod contacts 59, 77. The joint 43 of the first hinge 4 is pivotally connected to a bottom of the first supporting rod 1. An upper end and a lower end of the first, spring 11 are respectively connected to the first supporting rod 1 and the spring contact 58 of the first pivot 4. The joint 73 of the second hinge 7 is pivotally connected to an upper end of the first supporting rod 1 and a lower end of the second supporting rod 2. An upper end and a lower end of the second spring 21 are respectively to the second supporting rod 2 and the spring contact 76 of the second hinge 7. The connecting rod contacts 59, 77 of the first and second hinges 1, 7 are pivotally connected to a connecting rod 82. An lower end of the first supporting rod 1 and an upper end of the second supporting rod 2 are respectively connected to the base 9 and the lamp head 3. The lamp head 3 has a bulb (not shown) therein and electrically connected to a power line 34 which extends to the base 9 through the first and second supporting rods 1, 2.
When the conventional lighting is to be moved, the pivotal connection between the first and second supporting rods allows the lighting to move up and down. However, the relative location of the joints 43, 73, spring contacts 58, 76, and connecting rod contacts 59, 77 is not changable, which makes the operation of the supporting rods not smooth. Furthermore, since the power line has to be arranged in the supporting rods, assembly of lighting is troublesome. Different type of lightings need different lamp heads and supporting rods, thereby a lot of hardwares are needed for assembling such lamp heads and supporting rods. Therefore, the total cost of lighting manufacture is high.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lighting structure that is operated more smoothly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighting structure that a lamp head and a power line are assembled/dissembled with ease to increase the productivity, a supporting rod used in the lighting structure can be applied to various type of lamp head, thereby the total cost of lighting manufacture being reduced.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives of the invention, a lighting structure including a wire collector, a lamp head, a base and a balancing device is provided. The wire collector includes a first supporting rod and a second supporting rod which are respectively integrally formed. The balancing device includes a first hinge, a first cord, a first elastic element, a second hinge, a second cord and a second elastic element.
The first hinge is mounted between the first supporting rod and the base. The first hinge includes a base attaching arm, a first pivoting member and a first connecting arm, all of which are pivotally connected to one another by a first connecting piece. A lower end of the first cord is secured onto the first pivoting member of the first hinge. A lower end of the first elastic element is connected to an upper end of the first cord. The second hinge is mounted between the first and second supporting rods. The second hinge includes a second connecting arm, a second pivoting member and a third connecting arm, all of which are pivotally connected to one another by a second connecting piece. One end of the second connecting arm is secured on the first elastic element, a connecting rod respectively connecting the first and second hinges. The lamp head is mounted on an upper end of the second supporting rod. A lower end of the second cord is secured on the second pivoting member of the second hinge. A lower end of the second elastic element is connected to an upper end of the second cord.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.